


The Subject of Bees

by jossujb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Inspired by folklore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jossujb/pseuds/jossujb
Summary: A little illustrated point about bees.





	The Subject of Bees

 

 

“Dude, what’s with the bees?”

Castiel twitched his shoulders. He let the bee fly away just as it came to him, unprompted and free. After the whole incident involving one Chevy Impala, explicit full frontal nudity and honey, Dean had all the reason to be weirded out. But he was curious too. Castiel could read him better than interact like a normal person.

“Did you know, there are people whi believed humans had three souls? One that sets up your nature and the other one making up your will and personality”, said Castiel. Dean just kinda huffed. He couldn’t see rays of light following all creative things, that are alive. Father lets his favorite children live in a dull world, Castiel never knew why.   

“I find it damn weird to be talking about some faiths and shit with you. You see souls literally every day. Wait a minute, do souls look like bees?” 

“Of course not”, said Castiel. Dean didn’t seem satisfied, but he rarely was. Nothing unusual about that. He was looking out for bugs. He said there out to be wasps and other fuckers. Good fucking day to run out of gas next to ripe field, or something. They were in a phone dead zone too, so Sam was down the road looking if there indeed was such a thing as a working road phone somewhere. Or if they had to push the baby downhill.

“Wait - you said  _three_ souls. What was the third one?” 

Castiel often wondered how could people not see. Dean just stood there, hands folded to his chest, leaning to his car, and somehow missed his God given essence shining brighter that the sun. Or how bits of it came out of every breath. That is life, it is fragile on its own. 

“That’s the spirit”, said Castiel. Dean squinted his eyes.

“Did, did you - ? Was that a pun? Or what the fuck.”

Castiel had this like teeny smile of satisfaction on his face. And that was all he had to say about the subject of bees.

 

**FIN**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
